Haunted
by blacklace-and-roses
Summary: A haunted house, supernatural beings, zombies, ... and then mix in Sammy, Casey, romance, and near death experiences... better summary inside. R&R ! T just to be safe. I don't own Sammy Keyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so here's my first Sammy Keyes story! Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes. I only own the new characters and the plot.**

**Summary: Sammy talks Marissa, Holly, Dot, Billy, Danny, and Casey into going to a haunted house. When they're inside one by one people start to disappear until it's just Sammy and Casey left together. How will they get everyone out alive? What will save them in the end? Love brings out unexpected parings…**

Chapter one: The Old Thompson House

(Sammy's POV)

I looked up at the big, gray house and shivered. It was the old Thompson house. Many believe that the last family who lived there, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson and their too children Jacob and Alice, had a big dinner party and all the guests mysteriously disappeared, never to be see again. The guests included the mayor, his wife and two children, the head police officer and his family, several important, upstanding lawyers, and many other well know, and highly respected people.

Every one thinks that they murdered them and then committed suicide to cover up what they had done but that their souls still haunt that house. So everyone who knows the story is too afraid to go near it.

I looked up at the house again and stared as I saw someone standing at one of the windows on what looked like the third floor. It looked like a woman in an old-fashion crimson dress. I blinked and she was gone.

"What was th-" I said then shook her head. Thought began tumbling through my mind.

_"No it couldn't be. There's no such thing as ghosts."_

_"But what if there are?! What if the souls of the Thompson family are still in there?!"_

_"No it couldn't be!"_

_"But what if it is?!"_

_"There's only one thing I can do…"_

"I have to get in that house!" I said. Maybe I can talk Marissa and the gang into coming with me. I nodded and went home.

At lunch the next day I brought up the subject as Marissa and I were sitting down at a table with Danny, Billy, Dot, Holly, and Casey.

"So…" I said trying to use the best words to state my case. "Marissa you know that old Thompson house?"

"Yeah." she said frowning slightly. "What about it?"

"I saw someone in there." I said. Marissa stared at her, fear showing in her eyes. She is so superstitious!

"So I was thinking-"

"No, Sammy! I'm not going in there with you! So don't even think about it!" Marissa shrieked, interrupting me.

"Fine!" I said and turned away from Marissa. "So, anyone else want to come?"

"I'll go." Holly said.

"Me too." Dot said. I looked over at the boys.

"Don't go Sammy…" Casey begged his chocolaty-brown eyes intense with worry.

"Why?" I asked defensively.

"What if something happens to you?!" Casey asked, raising his voice.

"Why don't you go with her so you can protect her?!" Billy teased.

"Shut up!" Casey snapped. Billy whistled silently at Casey's outburst and looked away.

"I'm still going!" I said to Casey and jerked my chin up, daring him.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll go with you and I bet Danny will too." Billy said.

"Sure I'll go, if Marissa will come." Danny said and looked over at Marissa. She got dreamy eyed and stared at Danny. Holly snapped her fingers in front on Marissa's eyes. She blinked.

"I'll go." She said.

"Cool." I said and smiled.

"Sammy…" Casey pleaded. "Don't…" I didn't look at him.

"All we need to do now is plan when we want to go." I said. "I think we should go…mmm…tomorrow, Saturday night, after dark. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me." Holly said and everyone else agreed.

"Erg! You're impossible!!" Casey exploded and slammed out of the cafeteria.

"Whoa…" Billy said.

"What was that about?" I asked and stared at the door. Marissa looked at Dot, who nodded. Then they both grabbed me and pulled me away from the table.

"Dot! Marissa! What are you doing?!" I demanded. Everyone on the cafeteria was staring at us. They shoved me out into the hall way.

"Fix it!" they said together and pulled the door shut. I crossed my arms then sighed and looked up the hall. Casey was leaning against his locker. I hesitantly walked over to him.

"Hey..." I said and looked into his eyes.

"Hey." Casey said in an emotionless voice. Silence…

"Why do you want to go?" Casey finally asked and tried to make eye contact with me. I looked away and didn't answer. "Damn it, Sammy, you're so stubborn!" Casey let out his breath and watched me.

"If you're so set on going…then I'm going with you, just in case." Casey said.

"Oh, no you don't have to really. I can ta-" Casey put a finger to my lips.

"I can't let anything happen to you." He whispered and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I stared into his eyes. Then the bell rang.

"Shoot, I have to go." I said and hurried away but I could feel his eyes on my back, watching me. The image of him staring down at me, his eyes filled with so much emotion, was continuously popping up in my mind all day. But what haunted me the most was the last thing he said.

_"I can't let anything happen to you…_

**So, what do ya think? Like it? Please tell me!! I love feed-back!! So… review!! Tell me if I should continue!! =] **

**-Leah/blacklace-and-roses **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry I took such a long time getting this chapter out!!! But I hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

Lunch (Casey's POV)

Sammy came over to the table where Dot, Holly, Billy, Danny, and I were sitting. She's still talking to Marissa.

"So…" she said. "Marissa you know that old Thompson house?"

"Yeah." she said frowning slightly. "What about it?"

"I saw someone in there." Sammy said. Marissa stared at her fearfully

"So I was thinking-"

"No, Sammy! I'm not going in there with you! So don't even think about it!" Marissa shrieked. My ears perked up at that. _**Was she really going to go in there?!**_

"Fine!" Sammy said and turned away from Marissa. "So, anyone else want to come?"

"I'll go." Holly said.

"Me too." Dot said. Sammy smiled and her eyes glinted that way they always do when she's going to get into mischief. She looked over at us. _**I have to stop her before she gets herself killed! **_

"Don't go Sammy!" I begged.

"Why?" she asked defensively.

"What if something happened to you?!" I asked, raising my voice. My mind was racing and I could almost picture all the things that could happen to her. She always got into weird, and almost always dangerous, situations. Now, I never really believed in ghosts but if there's something going on in that house, I don't want Sammy anywhere near there. She would find something or do something that would get her all wrapped up in another mystery and most likely risk her life trying to solve it. _**"Maybe I could go with her so I could…protect her…just in case…"**_ my thoughts trailed off.

"Why don't you go with her so you can protect her?!" Billy teased almost as if he had been reading my mind.

"Shut up!" I snapped embarrassed that he had said what I had just been thinking. I really hoped that no one saw me blush. Billy whistled silently.

"I'm still going!" she said and jerked her chin up_**. What's with the attack?!"**_ I wondered. _**"Doesn't she know that I only care about her safety?!"**_

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll go with you and I bet Danny will too." Billy said. I made a fist under the table, trying not to be jealous but my thoughts continued to wander. _**"If anyone should go with her it should be me!" **_I thought. **"Wait, where did that come from?"**

"Sure I'll go, if Marissa will come." Danny said and looked over at Marissa.

"I'll go." She said. _**"Has everyone gone crazy?!" **_my mind screamed.

"Cool." Sammy said and smiled.

"Sammy…" I pleaded, trying one more time to get her to listen. "Don't…" She didn't look at me.

"All we need to do now is plan when we want to go." Sammy said. "I think we should go…mmm…tomorrow, Saturday night, after dark. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me." Holly said and everyone else agreed. _**"That's it!"**_ I thought. _**"If they want to get themselves killed by some super-natural power then that's their business!! I can't listen to it anymore!!"**_

"Erg! You're impossible!!" I yelled and marched out of the cafeteria. I went over to my locker (it was just up the hall a ways) and leaned against it.

"_**No matter what I say, Sammy won't listen to me!!"**_ I thought and crossed my arms. _**"Who cares what happened to her?! Who cares if she gets herself killed?!"**_ I thought about that for a minute. I let my arms drop to my sides. _**"I care! I care what happens to her! I care if she dies!"**_

I was still thinking about what it would be like if Sammy was gone when there was a commotion at the door of the cafeteria. Someone yanked to door open and shoved someone out. It was Sammy. I heard someone say something to her, but I couldn't hear what they said, and slam the door shut. Sammy crossed her arms, sighed, and looked over at me. I looked away so that it looked like I hadn't noticed her. She shyly walked over to me.

"Hey…" She said and her beautiful gray-blue eyes pinned mine.

"Hey." I said tightly. I was still kind of mad at her. "Why do you want to go?" I asked. She looked away and didn't answer. I was really starting to get frustrated with her. "Damn it, Sammy you're so stubborn." I said. She looked up at me and searched my face. I let out my breath and stared at her for a minute.

"If you're so set on going…then I'm going with you, just in case." I said. _**"She doesn't like to be the damsel in distress but I'm going to protect her if I can." **_

"Oh, no you don't have to really. I can ta-" Before I could think about it, I put a finger to her lips.

"I can't let anything happen to you." I whispered and, without thinking, stroked her cheek with my thumb. Then the bell rang.

"Shoot, I have to go." she said and was gone.

**

* * *

****So what do ya think?! : ) Sorry it's so short! I hope to get another chapter out really soon! But until I do…REVIEW!!! I need some more fed-back!! =] I know it's a bit put of character but… I hope you can't see past that…maybe...**

**And thanks to** _**snowareangeltears-i taggd here**_**,**_** holly347**_**,**_**tanooklezz-xx**_**,****and**_**newgirlintown204**_**for reviewing!! = }**

**One more thing… Yes I know Casey would probably just go along with what Sammy says but… I think it's kinda cute when he begs!! And it's sorta the base for a funny scene later…**

**Leah/ ****balcklace-and-roses**

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talking to Grams

(Sammy's POV)

I dropped my backpack on the ground and flopped onto the couch.

"Grams, you there?" You asked and got up off the couch.

"Yes, Samantha, I'm in my room." She answered. I opened the door and walked in. Grams was sitting on her bed looking through a box of old pictures.

"What's all this." I asked.

"Just some pictures from when I was young." Grams said and chuckled to herself as she looked at another picture.

"Hey, Grams, can I ask you some thing?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Grams asked looking up from her pictures.

"Can I go camping Saturday night?" I asked. It wasn't technically _camping_ but what was I supposed to say, _"Hey, Grams, can I go spend the night in a haunted house Saturday night?"_ I don't think she would go for that. She thought about this for a minute.

"Who's going?" grams asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just Marissa, Dot, Holly…" I trailed off hoping Grams would accept that without asking questions. Grams crossed her arms.

"Sammy…" she said warming me.

"Alright!" I said. "Danny, Billy, and Casey are coming too."

"Sammy..." she sighed. "I don't think it would be proper to-" _**Proper**_**?** I thought. _**Since when did I care about being proper?**_

"I don't even like any of them!" I said defensively, throwing my hands up in the air. Grams stared at me and raised one eye brow.

"What about that Acosta boy?" she asked. I could feel myself turning red.

"Ugh, Grams!!" I said.

Grams hesitated and then said, "Alright, Samantha, you can go. But be careful. When will you be back?"

"Probably by Sunday afternoon." I answered. Grams nodded and I went to call Marissa.

"Hello?" Marissa said.

"Hey, Marissa, it's Sammy." I said. "Could you call everyone and tell them that we'll meet outside the Old Thompson House around 8 o'clock Saturday night."

"Sure, I can do that." Marissa said.

"Thanks, bye!" I said and was about to hang up when she said something.

"But you're calling Casey." She added.

"What? Why?" I asked. "Can't you just call him?"

"Nope!" Marissa said in a determined voice. "You're calling him and that's final!" And she hung up.

"Ugh! Marissa!!" I huffed and slammed down the phone.

* * *

Thanx to all of you who reviewed!! U guys r AWESOME!!

Sorry it's so short! I'll try to get the next chapter out really soon!! REVIEW!! =]

Leah/blacklace-and-roses


End file.
